


Flavour

by im_caelli



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli
Summary: A change in Evelynn's usual holiday plans unexpectedly leads to the best she's ever had and marks the beginning of a possible new tradition.---A little gift for all the Akalynn fans out there. Happy Holidays!There's also art!
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 264





	Flavour

There was no better time than the holidays for a little miracle, it seemed.

Evelynn wasn't a typical figure to be spotted in the kitchen; her hectic and social lifestyle preferred the convenience of dine-ins and take-outs. She certainly had the means to be unbothered by the extortionate price tag of avocado on toast. It was a reasonable enough explanation, though there was no shame in the truth: while she was a woman of many talents, cooking skills were simply not something in her arsenal.

Yet there she was, on a late Thursday morning, wearing an apron and hunched over her phone that laid flat on the counter top, scrolling through instructions with a dainty finger as a pot on the stove boiled angrily next to her. With a hand on her chin, she inspected the pot with a critical eye, comparing it with the picture included in the recipe.

Despite following it _perfectly_ , it didn't look quite right to her; had less colour somehow. She thought, perhaps, this stage of the cooking process needed a little improvisation. A couple of red items from the spice rack caught her eye and inspired her to add a dash (or five) to her broth— a little cayenne, paprika, and pepper flakes shouldn't hurt. She stirred the liquid and let it simmer to give it a chance to blend.

Unsatisfied with the results minutes later, she opened the fridge to look for something more. "Perfect," she said as she spotted a tub of red pepper paste.

She scooped a spoonful and added it to the pot, lips pursed in contemplation for a moment before deciding to add two more on a whim. Nearly halfway to the fridge to return it, she pivoted and decided there was really only _so little_ left and decided she may as well finish it and be rid of the container.

The stock indeed looked richer after the additions. Perhaps a little _too_ rich. The aroma had taken on a strong spicy quality to it, bordering on pungent if she was being honest, the kind that could probably clear sinuses. She figured it shouldn't be a problem, however— Akali loved spice.

"Oh, speaking of…"

She returned to the fridge to look for a tiny jar, and there, hidden away in the corner of one of the shelves, was Akali's personal stash of her favourite chili oil. Lifting the bottle to her eye level, its contents seemed sparse, gauging it to be about two tablespoons worth, nothing more. She decided to dump all of it in her pot and be rid of yet another container.

It was some special kind or whatever, Evelynn didn't know, only that Akali had been stingy with its use and was highly reluctant with sharing— protective of it in a way that her future child would probably be jealous of. She briefly considered perhaps she should have asked permission first, but figured Akali wouldn't mind since all of this effort was for her.

Evelynn was touched by her sweet gesture from some weeks ago and wanted to do something nice in return.

They saw Kai'sa off earlier in the week, who went home to South Africa to spend the holidays with her father. Ahri had left much earlier, two weeks prior, back to South Korea.

When the group had originally discussed their plans, Evelynn was forced to reveal that she would be staying in their California home for the duration. It came as a shock to the other three, but spending the holidays on her own was a yearly tradition.

To avoid concerns, every year she would say that she would be spending it with some beau or other. But in truth, her only company was herself. That little masquerade, however, was out of the question this year due to some rather nasty rumour she'd had to clear recently by explicitly announcing she was single.

Her long time friend, Ahri, of course was quick to invite her to join, but Evelynn didn't want to impose on her little Vastayan reunion. And it wasn't as if she hated it. She was fine being alone— preferred it even. Though whether or not that was a result of simply being used to it and not knowing any other way, she's unsure.

_"I'm staying here too," was what Akali had said when she was asked._

_"You said you had a ski trip planned with your True Damage friends. They would miss you," Evelynn had countered._

_Akali had only given her a charming little grin in return, her mind already stubbornly made up. "Yeah, but they all have each other. I'd be happy to stay here. No one should be alone, especially this time of year."_

Akali's decision to drop her original plans to spend the holidays with her instead warmed Evelynn's cold heart— which was what led her to wanting to cook a fancy homemade version of Akali's favourite comfort meal for lunch.

At least that was her intention. How she could _fuck up_ ramyeon was beyond her. She looked down at her creation assembled in a bowl in front of her with utter disappointment. The noodles looked a little _too_ al dente while the boiled egg was overdone with clear signs of a struggle from being peeled. All of it drowning in whatever _hell_ was in that pot. She also had a sneaking suspicion that she was forgetting something…

As if on cue, something bitter and smoky joined the spicy smell in the air.

_"Oh, fuck me._ "

Smoke came out immediately as soon as she opened the oven. She managed to retrieve the tray from the rack but the burnt unrecognizable pork belly she only meant to broil for a couple of minutes was beyond salvageable. Things always seemed to find ways of getting worse, and to cap off her tragic little cooking session, the smoke alarm went off.

Akali came rushing down to the kitchen, walking in on the sight of her on top of a stool, fanning a dish towel at the smoke detector. "Woah—" was all that came out of her mouth, clearly unsure of what to make of the mess in the kitchen.

Evelynn managed to mute the alarm and stepped down dejectedly with a heavy sigh. Akali approached cautiously, rounding the island to stand by her side, eyes absorbing the state of the scene around her.

"What's going on…?" she asked gently, knowing well enough to tread carefully around an upset Evelynn.

"It was supposed to be lunch."

Akali's eyes land on the aforementioned 'lunch' with a skeptical "Oh." The justified reaction only made Evelynn frown deeper— an expression that didn't go unnoticed with her friend's quick attempt to make her feel better. "…greaaaat! Perfect timing, really. Because I was pretty hungry— _starving_ , actually. And _this_ —" Akali gestured, dubiously, "this doesn't look… that bad."

"I know it's terrible," Evelynn said as she dumped the burnt meat charcoal into the bin. She thought of letting the ruined tray soak in the sink, but in her ire decided to throw it as well. She heard the utensil drawer open with a familiar clink and looked over her shoulder. "Akali—"

Akali had already taken a spoonful of the red liquid and was leaning over to take a sip. Evelynn watched in intrigue, perhaps with some hope that she had made something edible, but her friend's instant reaction gave proof that was far from reality. Akali's eyes widened, knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the counter, shoulders rigid. "It's not bad—" she squeaked out, voice heavily strained, suppressing down a cough.

Evelynn's shoulders sagged and she made a motion to take the bowl to dispose of it. Akali grabbed it first, however, and lifted it up to her mouth, intent on proving a moot point.

"Akali, _don't_ be stupid."

Stupidly, Akali took a deep breath and placed the rim of the bowl to her lips to consume it. She knew the lengths Akali would go through just to help cheer up a friend. While it was endearing and she was partial to some good agony, Evelynn would rather not see her suffer and begged her to stop. "Please stop."

But she didn't stop, not even when her entire face turned a couple of shades redder and her eyes started to water. Evelynn sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour and went to the cupboard to fetch a large glass and filled it. She appreciated what Akali was trying to do, but her pain only reminded her of her failure.

"Don't torture yourself on my account, darling. Enough," Evelynn ordered firmly as she placed the glass of water on the counter in front of her.

Akali freed herself from the bowl with a loud gasp and immediately took the water Evelynn provided. She knocked her head back without a care for the splash that spilled all over her, intent on chugging all of it as quickly as possible. A coughing fit consumed her entirely as she finished the last drop with a desperate breath, her shoulders heaving up and down as she leaned over the counter for support.

"Holy _fuck_ —"

It prompted Evelynn to get her a refill before rubbing a hand soothingly over her back. "I told you not to."

Akali managed to rise a moment later with some composure and turned to her. Guilt washed over Evelynn at the sight of her friend's face, flushed red, wet from the combination of sweat, tears, snot and the water she tried to douse her mouth with. Breathing through her mouth rapidly, Akali willed the air to alleviate the pain on her lips and tongue.

Evelynn fetched a bowl of ice and offered it to her. "You never do this," Akali said, popping a couple of ice cubes in her mouth. "I wanted to be encouraging."

At least that's what Evelynn thought she heard with Akali's replies muffled by a mouthful of ice cubes. She took off her apron and tossed it on the counter. "Perhaps this is exactly why I don't. And never will again."

"My god, it's like you put an entire tub of gochujang in there or something…" Akali drawled moments later, still trying to find relief by cooling her mouth.

Her silence made Akali freeze up in horror. "Did you!?"

She wanted to deny it, but the way Akali's eye shifted to her left told her she had spotted the empty tub that she had yet to discard. "It was practically finished…"

"There was at least a third in there! I would know— I used it last!"

"Well," Evelynn, red-faced, muttered a weak defense under her breath. " _Whatever_. It was likely the other things that made it worse…"

"What… other things?" Akali asked, reluctantly. Her curiosity won over her fear of knowing more by the slightest of margins.

"Uhm… dry spices, gochugaru… chili oil—"

"What chili oil?"

Akali sobered up instantly at the subject of great import that seemed to numb the pain she was physically suffering. Her voice had a seriousness that even boardrooms full of executives hadn't yet the luxury of hearing and for the first time since meeting her, Evelynn felt a little fearful by the atypical lack of expression on her face.

Akali's demeanor sent a feeling of dread right to her core and kept her from speaking the words they both already knew.

They stared at each other for what seemed like a long minute before Akali sprung into action in a panic. She leaned over the sink to spit out the ice she had in her mouth before dashing for the refrigerator, nearly tearing off the door open. After a moment or two, her search came up empty and she glared sharp daggers over her shoulder.

Evelynn crossed her arms over her chest, as if it would lessen the sting of guilt she felt in her heart from the way Akali was looking at her. She was in an unfamiliar territory, remorse not something she made a habit of indulging in. So she settled on a feeling she knew well and focused on the way she felt a tad miffed that Akali would make such a fuss over her little condiment. Evelynn was unable to comprehend why, of all the things to be mad about, like permanently damaging her taste buds for example, it was the unauthorized use of her chili oil that upset her most.

"There was barely a teaspoon in there…" she reasoned quietly, skewing the truth a tad in her favour, before finding her voice, her own frustrations seeping through. "And what's the big deal? It's just chili oil."

Akali stood up straight and faced her, with hands in a fist, shoulders tensed, and a deep pout on her red swollen lips that complimented her narrowed piercing eyes. It was the tell tale signs of an impending outburst, and given Akali's energy and flair for dramatics, and the fact that the issue at hand seemed significant, Evelynn steeled herself for a big one.

But none came and Akali simply took a deep breath. In a flash, there was no longer anger to be found on her features or body language, only disappointment. Despite not understanding why, it was clear in the moment that she really messed up, and it immediately pulled words rarely ever on Evelynn's tongue. "I'm sorry—"

"Excuse me," Akali said as she left the kitchen.

* * *

"C'mon, pick up." Evelynn impatiently muttered under her breath, using her shoulder to press her phone into her ear as she rummaged through her purse for her car keys.

"Quinn," she greeted their assistant just as she slammed the door and started her car. "I know we already let you off for the holidays, but I need big favour. Do you know about Akali's chili oil?"

" _Of course, who doesn't?_ " Evelynn rolled her eyes, the topic was certainly starting to get on her nerves.

"Whatever. I need a replacement by tonight."

" _Uhm… that's kind of impossible._ "

"The fuck you mean impossible!? Surely any store would have some!?"

" _Not that one. She got that off some random mysterious-hole-in-the-wall-hidden-gem noodle stand in Hong Kong. I don't even know the name of the place. I just know she's been savouring that for like, 6 months or something? Because she hasn't been able to go back. She wouldn't shut up about it— apparently it's real artisanal shit, like made with a technique that's been passed down for generations… and they only make like, fifty tiny bottles a week… it's gluten free, non-gmo…_ "

Evelynn pinched the bridge of her nose, the beginnings of a monumental headache starting to creep in as her assistant's voice faded in the background. Of course it had to be some rare, specific, not easily replaceable _thing_.

"I don't get it," she gritted through her teeth in exasperation, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Company over the holidays was proving more trouble than it's worth. What was supposed to be a time for peace and relaxation was plagued with feelings that had no business being present. She was frustrated at her incompetence in the kitchen— doing something she was no good at for someone else's sake. That certainly wouldn't have happened if she was alone, having no reason to make any silly attempts in the first place. And she most definitely wouldn't be stressed over chili oil.

" _What's there to get? Some things just give life a bit of flavour, I guess._ "

She sighed in defeat. The events thus far had been less the ideal and far from her usual routine. But she knew it would be worse if she spent the next two weeks in the company of a sad Akali— a product of her own doing at that. For Evelynn, the silly quest for stupid chili oil is of utmost importance to remedy the situation lest she ruins the remainder of both their holidays.

"I just really need it. Can you please help me?" Never had Evelynn heard herself sound so desperate. And never had she thought it would be for something like _fucking_ chili oil.

" _I'll make some calls, see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up. You're asking for a miracle._ "

"Keep me posted." Evelynn ended the call and proceeded to exit the garage and drive away.

* * *

She sped down the streets with urgency, testing the limits of her fast car. If there was any consolation to her predicament, at least it gave her an idea for a gift.

They had a little gift exchange planned for tomorrow, the 25th. Each drew names out of a hat in secret and because money is no object for any of them, they decided the presents should be less about material value and more sentimental in nature.

With two members out of the country, some gifts had to be prepared well in advance to ensure they'd have it with them. Evelynn drew Akali and had the luxury of time, though her procrastination stemmed from the fact she had no idea what to get her.

She could've done without the drama, but at least it had struck inspiration.

Wearing her sunglasses and a scarf over her head, she drove all over the city, hitting every supermarket and grocery store of various types and cultures for items to include in her little gift basket. Time is of the essence after all, unnecessary distraction from being recognized would only slow her down.

It was about 4:20pm in the afternoon when her little scavenger hunt ended. The trunk shut closed with a solid thud before she made her way to the driver's side of the vehicle and settled in. Her phone rang before she could start the car and she immediately answered the call that she had been anxiously anticipating all afternoon.

"Tell me you have good news," Evelynn cut straight to the chase.

" _Yes,_ " Evelynn's relief only lasted a whole two seconds as the discouraging tone followed. " _But…_ "

Evelynn sighed and rested her forehead on the steering wheel in fatigue, knowing nothing good would come of her next question. "What do I have to do?"

" _You're not going to like it._ "

* * *

Everything came at cost and Evelynn learned there was no limit to what she would pay to see her friend happy— especially when it was her who made her upset. She placed a card bearing Akali's name on the wrapped gift basket, complete with the perfect item now that the price had been paid. There were guaranteed unpleasantries in her near future, but the sacrifice would be worth it; even if only for that cute half smile on Akali's face.

A knock on her door prompted her to place the gift in her closet for safe keeping, knowing its recipient was one on the other side as there was no one else but the two of them in the house.

"Hey, you hungry?" Akali asked in a timid voice as soon as she opened the door, understandably uneasy given their moment earlier in the day.

"No—" Evelynn's traitorous stomach growled just as she uttered the word, angry at how it had been empty since morning, neglected due to the day's events. Though perhaps the embarrassing sound was for the best as it cut the tension loose and invited chuckles of amusement. "Well, then. I guess I am."

"Good, because I bought dinner. Your favourite," Akali said with a smile as the familiar comfort settled over them.

"Fried chicken from Birdio's?" Evelynn perked up, her hunger more apparent with the tasty knowledge of what awaited her.

"You bet!" Akali grinned. "I'm kinda tired of pizza. Don't know why Kai'sa kept ordering it the last couple of weeks. Head start on her holiday cheat meals, I guess."

"Based on how she kept insisting she be the one to receive the door, I'd wager they had someone cute making the deliveries."

Akali giggled, "Yeah, that makes sense."

The friendly exchange served as a good ice breaker but from the way Akali eyed the ground and shifted her weight from where she stood, Evelynn knew there was something on her mind.

"Uhm, listen," Akali started as she looked up at Evelynn. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It was childish and I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You're right, it's just ch—"

"No," Evelynn interrupted, unwilling for her friend to shoulder the blame. "It doesn't matter what it was— it was important to you. I used it without your consent and I wasted it. I'm the one who's at fault and I'm sorry."

Akali exhaled with a smile. Given that it was Evelynn who spoke the words, the standard apology seemingly carried more weight. It was a sentiment they shared.

"Let's just forget about it," she said as stepped forward, initiating a hug which Evelynn gladly returned. Neither were in a rush to let go, content with the warmth and comfort of it all. Evelynn was more than happy to receive such affection, especially as Akali rested her head on her shoulder and tightened her hold.

"Thank you," Akali spoke again after a moment. "I know lunch didn't turn like you wanted, but I really appreciate the thought and effort."

Evelynn found herself allowing the words to slip without much thought in reply. "Thank you for staying."

Akali pulled away just enough to be able to look at her. "Is that what it was about?"

Evelynn only nodded, hiding her embarrassment underneath the terse gesture. For someone who said she preferred to be alone, she did the absolute most to express how much she appreciated Akali's presence and went out of her way to ensure she wasn't miserable in hers.

"I'd always be happy to be with you, Eve. If you wanted me around."

She knew Akali would do the same for any of her friends. But there was something about the sincerity in her face, the genuine tone of her voice, and choice of words that caused Evelynn to allow herself to clutch on to the statement and feel the butterflies in her chest. To indulge in a feeling long forgotten, long tucked away, and long promised to never be a source of hurt. A feeling that sporadically threatened to surface since Akali entered her life; then more and more as time passed.

"I'll make sure to remember that, darling."

"Good." Akali grinned as she slipped her hand in Evelynn's, guiding her out of her room to lead her down to the kitchen. "Now c'mon, food will get cold."

* * *

A compromise of when to schedule their video chat for the day meant a very early morning for both of them, evening for Kai'sa, and somewhere around midnight for Ahri. Surprisingly, Akali was managing well. Evelynn had never seen her look so awake at 6:30am. But then again, it was a special day with presents involved.

Akali placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of them before settling down comfortably beside Evelynn on the couch. It didn't take long for everyone to join the call and for excitement to fill the air. There was no shortage of greetings and heartfelt sentiments between the four of them. Even in the brief time apart, the distance had an effect and the joy upon seeing and hearing each other was clear on everyone's faces.

"Should we do gifts?" Akali asked some half an hour later when the pleasantries had calmed a bit.

"I think we should. It's quite late for Ahri," Kai'sa said.

"Alright!" Akali cheered, "I'll start! I got Ahri! Go 'head and open it!"

Ahri waved a messily wrapped package in front of the screen before digging in. Underneath the wrinkled gift paper was a pink beanie hat with slits to accommodate fox ears. "This is so cute! You made this?" Ahri exclaimed as she put it on, ears wiggling at the unusual sensation, before raising fingers in a peace gesture by her cheeks and making a cute face at the camera.

"Yeah, I took a beginner's online workshop and that's what we made. But uh, I had a lot of help. It was a struggle— that shit's harder than I thought."

"That's so unexpected from you Kali, I'm so impressed! Thank you!" Ahri gestured flying kisses to the screen before addressing Kai'sa. "Okay, Bokkie can open hers next."

Kai'sa produced a neatly wrapped box into view and commented on how she would feel bad tearing through such nice wrapping before carefully removing the tape off at the seams. The box contained mason jars of homemade candles made from beeswax and were labelled with various scents in Ahri's graceful handwriting.

"I mixed in your favourites. There's lavender, sage, peppermint… I figured it would be useful for your meditations."

"That's very thoughtful, Ahri, thanks! I'll definitely use it in my next session." She said, hugging the box close to her chest. "Me next! I left my gift for _Evelynn_ under the tree!"

"This bag right here?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

Evelynn opened the bag and sifted through the tissue to find various tins. She twisted the cap of a couple with curiosity. The opened containers revealed different kinds of balms and sugar scrubs. And different scents as well, she realized with a sniff.

"I made them all from natural ingredients. I know how much you take your lip care routine seriously!"

"Thank you, dear. This will definitely keep my lips smooth and sweet; _very_ on brand." Evelynn puckered her lips and gestured an exaggerated kiss towards Kai'sa on the screen. With the tins closed and back in the bag, she put it aside.

"Last but not least," she turned to face Akali and pointed to her gift. "That one's for you, darling."

Akali excitedly reached for the gift basket before settling back down on the couch and placing it on her lap. She tore through it eagerly to find a basket full of spicy condiments.

"Woah! There's all sorts in here! Gochujang, Sriracha, Harissa… Tabasco… Sambal… Scotch Bonnet, Habanero Sauce, Ghost Chili, Calabrian Pep—" Akali gasped as her eyes landed on a familiar and unmistakable jar at the bottom of the basket marked by a unique seal. "Is this…?"

Evelynn only smiled and nodded.

"HOW?!"

"I'd rather not get into it."

"NOPE! Get into it— I need to know!" Akali tilted her head towards Evelynn in full attention, clearly having no intention of letting the subject go.

Evelynn exhaled and straightened her posture, as if to mitigate plausible discomforts from the topic of discussion. "Turns out Master Chef Tahm was also a fan of that little noodle stand and had a bottle on him."

"Oh no…" Akali whispered. His reputation and skills in the kitchen may be outstanding, but Tahm's the type to make you a meal, then cut you a deal. Sleazy would probably not even begin to describe what he truly was away from the public eye. He's not popular with the ladies either. Evelynn herself have been subject to unwanted passes in the past. Granted he's not the worst; still harmless, but most definitely annoying and unpleasant. "I can't imagine him giving this up just like that…"

The worry in Akali's tone made Evelynn keep hers nonchalant, not wanting her to feel bad or responsible. "There's some upcoming high profile event to celebrate and honour chefs or whatever, and I am to accompany him as his date."

" _No_ , Eve…!"

"It's fine, sweetheart. A deal's deal."

"You didn't have to do all that, you know?"

Evelynn smiled and patted her shoulder. Akali's pout and worried expression was adorable but she would rather see her smile. "Oh I absolutely _had_ to." she said in jest. "The look on your face yesterday morning— if anyone else had seen it they would have thought I kicked you and stole your puppy or something…"

It was successful in making Akali smile and was rewarded for her efforts. Akali put the basket aside and threw herself at Evelynn for a hug with a quick passing kiss on the cheek before resting a chin on her shoulder. "You're the best, Eve. Thanks!"

Evelynn let her hands rest on Akali's back in content. The moment proved well worth regardless of whatever a night with the awful chef would have in store.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Yeah, what did we miss?"

Their friends' voices brought them out of their little moment and Akali pulled away. "Evelynn tried to cook—"

"Oh, understandable."

"Yeah, say less."

"Hey!"

* * *

The call ended with goodbyes and promises of seeing each other soon. Akali pressed a key and shut the laptop's lid. She stood still smiling at Evelynn before attacking her with a hug. Giggles and play struggles erupted from the couch as Akali held a tight grip around Evelynn and refused to let go. It settled eventually with Evelynn on her back and Akali on top of her, keeping her in an embrace.

"Thanks again, Eve," Akali yawned into Evelynn's chest. The early morning had finally caught up with her and the soft warm body underneath her only encouraged sleep.

The contagious yawn affected Evelynn as well and murmured as she closed her eyes. "No worries, love."

* * *

They woke up from their nap around noon and Akali suggested dim sum for lunch, eager to use her chili oil.

"I thought they were for noodles?"

"You can use it for a lot of things! Here," Akali picked up har gow with her chopsticks and dipped it in the little sauce she concocted with the chili oil. She held it up for Evelynn, hovering near her face with a hand underneath to catch any drippings, motioning for her to take it.

The gesture was casual as if Akali feeding her was the most natural thing in the world. Evelynn gave the thought a second before opening her mouth to receive her offering. She chewed with her mouth closed, a hand hovered over as she nodded in delight at the burst of flavour on her tongue.

Akali expectantly waited for her to finish and Evelynn turned to her when she did. "That's delicious."

Akali beamed at her approval before a pout of contemplation appeared only seconds later. "Actually, you should try it with _just_ the chili oil!" She excitedly ran for the drawer to look for a teaspoon, grabbing her chili oil on her way back to her seat. With a meticulousness Evelynn had never seen from Akali before, a couple of drops of red tinted oil containing flakes landed on a piece of dim sum. As she did prior, she took her chopsticks and picked it up to feed Evelynn.

The sight of Akali, holding up food for her with eyes bright with wonder and a cheek pushed up by her lopsided smile, sent a jolt straight to her heart. Evelynn willed herself to still the beating in her chest, as she leaned forward to receive her offering once more without breaking eye contact.

A smile graced her closed lips as she chewed, feeling so much endearment from the way Akali was excitedly waiting for her reaction. Her face, ever so expressive, had never failed to reflect her passion even for the simplest of things. And Akali's willingness to share it with her made her heart swell even more.

Perhaps her heart's inexperience with such things had made it more susceptible to the feelings she currently felt. Akali was a breath of fresh air. She's never had anyone in her life quite as open, bright, and fiery. The girl offered a distinctive quality and variety to Evelynn's life, a flavour she was unaccustomed to that left her enamoured.

"It is quite good. I can see why it would be important to you."

"Well, it's also because—" Akali paused with a pout before shaking her head and waving a dismissive hand. "Nah, nevermind, it's kinda dumb."

"No, go on…"

"I was having lunch there when I got the call about finally getting back together. And it reminds me of a really happy moment I guess." Akali shrugged with a shy smile as if she expected Evelynn to laugh at her, but she only got a soft smile in return. They let the tender moment pass and Akali picked up back where she left off.

"But yeah! Their blend is really good. Not all chili oils are made the same y'know. How they make something so simple so unique is amazing! Like, even _you_ could probably make chili oil— no offence…"

"None taken," Evelynn chuckled. "Though that's an interesting thought. I technically cheated since I bought the stuff for your gift. It would have been more in the spirit of things if I had made homemade chili oil or something."

Akali's face lit up as an idea struck her and turned her head. "We should totally do that! Let's make some together."

"If you're willing to have me in the kitchen after what you've witnessed yesterday, then that's on you."

Akali giggled and nudged Evelynn with her elbow. "Don't worry, it'll be fun! It can be our thing. You wouldn’t let me face Kai’sa’s wrath alone if the kitchen burns down, right? Whaddaya say?" The proposition was accompanied by a huge grin and hopeful eyes. It was unfair, really, how was anyone supposed to say no to that?

"Sure, darling."

End


End file.
